duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Rum Runner
Hi, welcome to Duran Duran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KhanadaRhodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 17:14, 5 April 2009 hi there...greetings.....the reason for the smashing pumkins' live album is the "time-line", it seems to be the main article people look at and is the main focal point. The main page does read that the idea of this wiki is to document evey bootleg, evey concert, evey song etc etc etc .........and the time line reference did read that the smashing pumkins concert was ''Bootlegged. ''If for instance that kind of article shouldn't be on this site, then you are suggesting that ALL references to solo, side projects etc etc must Not feature on the time line....and be struck off resulting in the information proberly been lost forever. with Taxman... someone may look at The Best Of The Power Station album and think what is this song..some kid in 5 years/10 years..and before you say it's NOT Duran Duran, well there are loads of pages about related bands, here before i came .in my opinion it adds an extra dimention and maybe one day all the power station songs will have blue link pages. if you look at other wiki sites such as YES (band) and The Beatles they do the same thing. Besides it wasn't so long ago that there was REALLY stupid stuff in the wanted pages section.... You used the word obscure, maybe the idea is actually to create the ultimate reference book. Yes artickles are copied from the main wikipedia site, that is what my first impression of this site was when i first looked at it back in August last year..what is the point to this?...then add bootlegs, concerts, shows, side projects, magazines it makes more sense.. You say someone else will do the work..it's here now for people to contribute..where are they? .You have about 80 edits and half of them are about me, if you are such an expert why don't you do more?...except for the main person who set it up in the first place there are actually very few edits by anyone else..........last August I looked at this wiki and the main person had worked VERY hard to put the basic info in, but the 300 pages that were done at the time i felt in my opinion were totally neglected and just a VERY POOR copy of the main wikipedia, with very few photos...infact it was 1 year / 2 years since any real work had been done on the wiki...the list of concert tours hadn't been touched for two years, the time line finished at around 1988 and no new time line pages added for a whole year.... yes i messed up on creating to "To The Shore", but it was a reflection of the mess on this site..."To the Shore" was one of the main wanted pages at the time and so i assumed if was wanted ! ! ...and because of my error i created the A-Z index so the mistake can't happen again.... me ....i enjoy doing this...and it's sad for me to say but because of a family tragedy i spend most of my days at home.... getting rid of me?.no no not yet...you may not realise that there are actually VERY few things to write about now.......time will spent soon just tiding pages up....such as "sunrise" which reads it was recorded in the 1990s i think.. anyway ..you've done some great edits hope to see more soon....Wombat0121 05:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC)